Sentimentos Ocultos
by thaisseibert.seibert
Summary: Lisbon e Jane começam um namoro,mas eles ainda não sabem o que pode estar por vir com jane e sua vingança. Será que Red John vai deixá-los em paz? Ou eles correm perigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimentos ocultos parte1**

Teresa Lisbon estava sentada em sua sala preenchendo alguns relatórios do ultimo caso, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Patrick Jane. Aquele olhar sedutor, sorriso charmoso, pele bronzeada...

-Que droga!-disse Lisbon um pouco irritada

Não conseguia parar de pensar no consultor do CBI. E o pior de tudo, ultimamente Lisbon começou a ter sonhos quentes e avassaladores com ele. A quem ela estava enganando? Estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

-Lisbon, esta ocupada?- disse Jane entrando na sala

-Sim, tenho que terminar esses relatórios do ultimo caso. Não quero ter que vir no final de semana pra resolver isso justo quando temos folga.

-Que pena, eu ia te convidar pra almoçar- respondeu um Patrick Jane triste

-Não faça essa cara Jane!- disse Lisbon sorrindo

-Essa é a única cara que eu tenho Teresa. –respondeu com seu sorriso sedutor

-Ok! Se você me deixar trabalhar eu prometo que a gente come uma pizza bem gordurosa no fim do expediente, pode ser?

-Na sua casa?-perguntou Jane com seu sorriso misterioso

-Sim, mas só se você prometer se comportar.

Ela adorava quando eles passavam a noite juntos conversando em seu apartamento. Era um jeito de ficar perto dele sem que as pessoas insinuassem algo (que ela adoraria que fosse verdade)

-Eu prometo que vou tentar agente Lisbon- respondeu ele sorrindo.

**E então gente? Curiosos pra saberem o que vai acontecer?**

**Momento Jisbon no próximo capitulo, aguardem...**


	2. Sentimentos Ocultos parte 2

Jane e Lisbon pararam em frente à pizzaria. Compraram uma pizza e a sobremesa preferida de Lisbon: sorvete. Jane estava nervoso no carro, como se alguma coisa o incomodasse. Ela ia perguntar o que era quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção.

-Onde esta a sua aliança?

-Oque? Ah sim, eu a levei em um joalheiro, estava um pouco larga.

Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Patrick Jane nunca tirava sua aliança. Uma vez, ele havia lhe contado que em um encontro com Kristina Frye ele pensou em tira-la, mas, não teve coragem o suficiente. Se ele estava sem a aliança, significava que ele havia aceitado um novo relacionamento. Lisbon temeu por isso. Jane poderia estar com alguém e não se deu nem ao trabalho de contar a ela. Eles eram amigos! Ele poderia falar pra ela, afinal, ela sempre contava tudo a ele. Ok, ela estava morrendo de ciúmes sem nem saber o nome dessa mulher. Pelo menos a vadia da Lorelei estava morta.

- Você esta muito calada, o que você tem?-perguntou Jane fingindo não saber o que era

- Nada - respondeu ela, mentindo

Ele sabia o que era. Jane conhecia aquela mulher como a palma da sua mão. Teresa Lisbon estava tentando achar o porquê que ele estava sem aliança já que ele nunca tirava. Provavelmente ela estava cogitando na idéia dele estar envolvido com alguém. Jane abriu um leve sorriso e observou a mulher do lado dele. Ele era apaixonado por Lisbon. E ele sabia que ela também e por isso ele tirou a aliança. Ele estava pronto para recomeçar.

-Lisbon, o que você tem?E nem adianta me dizer que não é nada, eu sei quando esta mentindo- disse ele provocando ainda mais.

Ela parou o carro com tanta força que eles inclinaram um pouco para frente.

-Quer saber o que eu tenho? Estou curiosa pra saber o motivo de você estar sem aliança! Eu sei que você não a levou em um joalheiro, acredite ou não, mas eu sei quando você esta mentindo também! Não acredito que você esta namorando e nem ao menos me contou. Eu pensei que fossemos amigos e que...

Lisbon não conseguiu terminar porque foi calada com um beijo. Um beijo de Patrick Jane. Demorado e intenso em razão da paixão guardada por anos.

-O que foi isso?-questionou Lisbon um pouco arfante

-Lisbon eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Eu amo você e venho tentado te dizer já tem um tempo, mas, eu não tinha coragem de revelar esse sentimento pra você e muito menos a mim mesmo. Eu tenho medo das consequências, tenho medo de recomeçar e acabar como da ultima vez. - Jane tentou continuar, mas foi tomado pela emoção.

Lisbon o observava. Não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. A única coisa que fez num ato impensado foi beijá-lo. Um beijo mais apaixonante do que o primeiro, que fez despertar o calor entre os dois.

-Não, aqui não!- disse Lisbon quase desmaiando com o toque daquele homem.

-Não faça isso comigo Teresa! Não me deixe nesse estado. - disse Jane

Lisbon deu um pequeno sorriso e ligou o carro em direção ao seu apartamento.

**Enquanto isso não muito longe dali...**

-Patrick Jane... Será que você nunca aprende?

Red John observava Jane e Lisbon a alguns metros de onde eles estavam. Seu olhar frio e seu sorriso ameaçador assustariam qualquer um naquele momento. Ele estava aprontando, poderia se dizer que Jane e Lisbon corriam um grande perigo.

**Eu sei que eu parei na melhor parte kkkkk**

**Prometo recompensar vcs em Sentimentos Ocultos parte 3 **

**Obs: O que será que Red John vai aprontar hein?**


End file.
